Lawn tractors and similar vehicles have used hydrostatic drives for many years. Often, the drives are actuated by a rocker pedal with heel and toe action such that depressing the toe portion of the pedal produces forward motion of the vehicle and pressing the hell of the pedal produces rearward or reverse motion.